Bella Cullen
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: Edward found a baby girl in the woods while hunting, and decided to keep her. Naming her Bella, he automatically fell in love with her. And this is the story of how Bella Cullen grows up with the Cullen's. Rated M for later chapter.
1. Baby Girl

Edward Cullen had been hunting with his two brothers, Emmett and Jasper, his senses filled with the smell of mountain lion when he suddenly smelt a completely different smell. Edward came to a sudden hault, and stepped aside as Emmett came hurtling towards. He laughed slightly when he hit a nearby tree, which swayed with the impact that Emmett had given it. Emmett turned and looked at Edward in shock.

"What the hell, man. Since when do you stop during a hunt?" Emmett asked as Jasper came running into the clearing.

"What's up Edward, we just lost our meal." Jasper said as Edward turned to look at him.

"Shush, i think i heard something." Edward whispered as he turned back towards the noise, listened carefully and started to run off towards it. Jasper and Emmett looked at one another, before they two ran after Edward. Edward was in the small clearing a full three seconds before Jasper and Emmett and he looked around in wonder. It was filled with the most beautiful purple flowers and the sun hit it directly, making Edward glitter brilliantly. He listened carefully again as he finally heard it again, a soft wimpering. But it didn't sound like it was coming from an animal, it sounded human. Edward spun around as Jasper and Emmett came into the clearing.

"Jasper, STOP!" Edward yelled, as Jasper came to a sudden hult, a look of pure shock on his face.

"Why?" Jasper asked, and Edward felt suddenly calm. "What's the matter Edward?"

"Human."

Jasper took several steps back, turned and took several deep breaths. His thoughts were clear as Edward tried not to listen. _I'm ok, I can do this. I won't hurt it. _(Thought's in Italic) Jasper turned around slowly as Edward gave him a kind smile.

"I trust you, Jasper." Edward said calmly as he turned around. _Thank's Edward. _

Both Emmett and Jasper watched as Edward walked slowly towards a large tree that stood directly in the shadow on the edge of the clearing. It's roots were massive and it was clearly hiding something small. Edward took a deep breath, and growled slightly when the oh-so-sweet smell burnt his throught. He got down on his knees and crept slowly closer to the tree's roots and peaked inside. Hidden under one of the big roots was a baby, wrapped in a pale pink blanket. Edward stared in wonder at the child, who's small head was covered with a thin layer of brown hair. Edward smiled brightly at the child and reached in and picked her up. The baby woke at being picked up, and looked up at Edward. Edward's breath caught in his throught when he saw that the little girl's eyes were the exact colour of melted chocolate. Edward listened carefully, but no thoughts filled his mind, so he stood up and held the child to his chest.

Stepping out of the shadows, Edward was suddenly surrounded by Emmett and Jasper.

"What did you find, Edward?" Emmett asked, so Edward showed them the same child. Emmett and Jasper both gasped at the sight of her.

"Can i hold her, it is a her right?" Emmett asked, but somehow Edward was reluctent to hand the baby girl over. And not because he believed that Emmett would hurt him, but because it seemed that Edward had fallen somehow in love with the baby girl. Or maybe her perfect brown eyes and full pink lips had bewitched him. Edward sighed and passed her to Emmett, who craddled the child to his chest and started whispering who knows what to her. Jasper looked at the baby for a moment before he turned and looked at Edward again.

"Does she have a name?" Jasper asked Edward. Edward thought for a moment, and came up with nothing.

"No, she doesn't." Edward answered. Jasper nodded slightly and turned back and looked at the baby.

"Well you found her, you name her." Jasper said as he smiled gently and looked back at Edward. This came as a shock to Edward, he hadn't really thought about giving her a name. But yet a perfect name came to mind for her, and Edward wasn't really sure where it had come from.

"Bella."

Jasper looked up at Edward again and nodded. "That's a beautiful name, Edward."

Edward smiled as he walked over to Emmett, who was talking animatively to Bella and took her from his arms gently. Emmett looked up at Edward with a pout and asked the question that Edward had been thinking of from the moment he had picked Bella up, "Are we going to keep her, Edward?"

Edward had to think for a moment, he suddenly couldn't think of living another day if she wasn't in his life, and nodded. Emmett smiled brightly and started jumping around the clearing, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Yes, we get to keep her!"

Edward smiled as his brothers ran off, obviously to hunt. But Edward stared down at baby Bella, who looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes, and he seemed to drown in them. She was perfect in every way. And as he slowly made his way back home, his eyes always on Bella even after she had fallen asleep, Edward thought of how his family would react. Alice and Rosalie would fall in love with her, always wanting to dress her in so many clothes, but Edward would save her from them every now and again. But he would grant them permission, because he knew that they couldn't have kids, just as he could never. And he was sure that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from buying her gifts. Esme, she would be so motherly, as she was already. Always willing to feed Bella. And Edward would understand completely, for she had wanted a child, had actually had a child. But it had died. And Carlisle. He would be completely understanding about Edward's decision to keep a human child, though maybe a little casious and wary. And as Edward finally reached the house with the sleeping baby girl cuddled against his chest, he had no cold feet about his decision.


	2. Precious Treasure

**Ok, glad you liked the first chapter so much. I don't own Twilight, but i wish i did. Anyway, sorry that its so short. Next chapter will be longer :D**

* * *

Edward entered the house slowly, and all he heard was silence. There wasn't a peep coming from any room in the house, and as Edward looked down at Bella again, he started to head up towards his room. But he was bombarded on the first floor by Alice and Rosalie. Alice was her usual bubbly self and saw the same bundle in his arms automatically. She noticed that the bundle was wrapped in a pink blanket, squealed happily and took the baby from Edward's arms. Edward looked at her in shock as Alice held her up for Rosalie to see.

"Oh, Edward. She's beautiful and look at her eyes!" Alice exclaimed as Rosalie stepped closer and held out her arms. Alice gave her over as she walked over to Edward.

"What's her name and where did you find her? You did find her didn't you?" Alice asked as she stared at Edward. Edward sighed as he lent against the banister and watched Rosalie cuddling Bella to her and talking quietly.

"I named her name is Bella, and i found her in the woods. She was abandoned there for some reason. I decided to keep her and i trusted you guys, i don't think you will hurt her. Not something as cute and small as she is." Edward said as he stood up again and went to take Bella of off Rosalie, and turned back to Alice. She had a big smile on her face.

"I better show her to Carlisle and Esme, do you know where they are?" Edward asked as he looked up. Both of the girls giggled.

"We do, but you might not want to talk to them right now. At least for the next two hours, they are sort of busy." Rosalie said from behind him, and Alice giggled again.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked before he understood. "Oh. Gross guys."

They continued to laugh as Edward turned on his heel and ran up the stairs, giving Esme and Carlisle's room a wide berth as he heard the faint moans and crys. Edward smiled to himself as he continued on to his room, wondering about the little miracle in his he reached his room, he closed his door and sat down on the leather couch that was his idea of a bed, and he figured that he would need to get Bella a cot. At least it would take up some of the space in his room, or maybe they would build her a nursery. It's not like it would take long, they were vampires after all. And then Edward began to wonder why someone would give up a treasure such as Bella, how could anyone leave a precious and fragil baby girl out in the woods, where no-one would have ever been able to find her. Edward thought of the meadow in which he had found her and he decided that it would be their place, and purple seemed to be her colour. Edward grinned down at Bella, who had fallen asleep, gripped her tightly and went to the window. It was wide open so he jumped and landed lightly on the ground, three stories down. Bella didn't make a sound, so Edward laughed happily and started to run. The house had a spare room, right beside Edwards, and he planned to make it Bella's. She needed clothes, and toys, and a cot. He needed to shop, but it seemed that he needed help. Edward didn't know how to shop for a little girl. So with a sigh he stopped and headed back towards the house. And when he left, he had Alice in tow with a big smile on her face. Edward took one look at her face and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review!**


	3. Golden Eyes

The first two years of Bella's life was ordinary in every way. No-one ever questioned why they had suddenly acquired a baby girl and the parents never came forward. But one day after Bella had turned two, Edward saw a young man wondering through the town. He was new to town and Edward had never seen him before. The young man had messy brown hair and brown eyes. And he seemed to be trying to grow a beard. Edward smiled, but his smile disappeared as he listened in on the mans thoughts. His mind was filled with Bella. Baby Bella, not Edward's two year old Bella with shoulder length, slightly wavy brown hair and big innocent brown eyes. But left in the woods Bella. Edward glared at the man as he turned and disappeared into an alley before running home.

"Bella's father or something is here!" Edward yelled as he entered the house at a run. He came to a halt in the lounge as he was suddenly surrounded by everyone. He reached down to pick up Bella, who had been playing quietly by herself with her toys on the white mat. Edward smiled at the little girl and wondered how she managed to stay so clean. She never made a mess and her clothes were spotless. Alice smiled at Edward as she suddenly got a vision. Edward looked up in shock. It wasn't about the man, but it was about Edward and a young girl with Bella's hair and eyes. Edward smiled as he realized that it was Bella. And by the way she looked at him, it seemed that Bella was going to love him just as much as he loved her.

"I love you, Bella." Edward said quietly to the little girl. Bella turned and smiled at Edward.

"I love you too, Eddie." Bella said as she placed her small hand on Edwards cheek, and Edward felt his heart warm up for the first time since he had turned. Edward smiled brightly at the brown haired girl and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Are you sure, Edward?" Esme asked in a reassuring voice. Edward looked up at her and nodded.

"He looks like her, and when i read his mind all he was thinking of was Bella in the woods. But i don't care, he gave her up and now she is mine- well ours." Edward said as he held her close. He wasn't going to let this man hurt Bella again. He wasn't getting her back, not now. Not ever.

"Edward are you sure that you are doing the right thing?" Carlisle asked, always the responsible one. But Emmett interrupted before Edward could answer.

"Of course he is. Why should our Bella go back to a man who left her all alone in the woods. Its not like she crawled all the way there. She was two months old. She doesn't know him and we don't know him. So no. She is staying with us." Emmett said matter-of-factually. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper all nodded at him. Edward smiled his thanks at Emmett, and he received a large grin.

* * *

Edward tried to banish any thought of that man, but when he saw him walking around town again, Edward became angry. He glared at the man, even though he was walking with a dark skinned man and a baby. He didn't go near him, he just turned his back and started to walk off. He smiled down at Bella. He had only just remembered that he had brought her with him. Bella looked over his shoulder at the two men. Edward listened again with his mind. He bypassed Bella's seen as he couldn't hear her thoughts, and listened to the men's thoughts. The dark-skinned man was thinking of someone named Charlie and another named Jacob. Edward presumed that one of them was the baby and the other was the man. The other man, who's beard had grown slightly, was thinking of Bella. Edward was surprised when his Bella entered the mind of the man. He must have been watching them. Edward shook his head as he entered a shop where he had left his sisters.

"He's still thinking about her." He said in a whisper, knowing Alice and Rosalie could hear them. They both popped their heads out from different parts of the shop and looked at Edward, shocked.

"I know right." Edward whispered as he held Bella closer.

* * *

Charlie Swan smiled at Billy Black as the walked through the town. He had only just met Billy, and he seemed nice. He had been watching the young man with bronze hair. He had been standing outside a shop with a young girl in his arms, she seemed to be about two years older than Jacob. Charlie looked down at the baby boy and smiled, holding his hand out for Jacob to take. His thoughts suddenly wondered to a day in the woods. He hadn't felt like he could be a father, and when his wife had left him with their daughter, Charlie just couldn't take it. He knew he was a horrible father. So he had ventured into the woods, getting lost several times, before he found the most beautiful meadow. He found a large tree with massive roots and left his daughter under one of them. He hadn't known what he was thinking, and without looking back he left his two-month old daughter to fend for herself. Nobody knew that Charlie Swan was a father, so when he had arrived in Forks he decided to stay. He didn't know that his daughter had been found, and he would never know because she was never seen in town. It was only know that the Cullen's had taken Bella away from the Cullen house, apart from the first time. But Edward had kept her hidden. Now she was two years old, Edward felt safe to take her to the small town of Forks.

* * *

Edward smiled as he raced Alice and Rosalie home. The man hadn't found out who Bella was, and he planned to keep it that way. As Edward had arrived home before both of the girls, he raced up to the stairs to Bella's room and deposited her on the floor, before joining her. Everyone eventually stood in the doorway as the watched Edward play with Bella, and they all figured out why he couldn't let the man figure out who Bella was. Because he loved her with all of his heart. No matter if he was vampire or human, Edward would care for Bella, until the end of time. Alice suddenly went stiff, and everyone looked at her, even Edward. Alice smiled through her vision, as Edward smiled as well.

He saw himself with Bella, from two year old Bella all the way up to seventeen year old Bella. He saw that she would know right from the start that they were vampires, she wouldn't ever have any boyfriends at school because she kept a love secret, a love for a certain bronze-haired vampire. Edward grinned at the fact that Bella was going to be in love with him. Then he saw her in pain. Child birth? A baby girl, just like Bella had looked like when he had found her. Then he saw her with red eyes. And lastly he saw them. Bella's eyes were as gold as his, and they had a baby. Renesmee...


	4. Taking a chance

If Edward could sleep, if only he could dream, every dream would be about Bella. His every thought was about the precious four year old. He loved everything about her. He was sitting in Bella's room, playing with the four year old, when Emmett burst into the room.

"Edward, there you are!" Emmett yelled as he went over and picked Bella up off of the ground. Bella looked up at Emmett and smiled. "How's my favourite little sister going?"

"Great Emmy." Bella said as she patted him gently on the cheek, mainly because she didn't want to hurt herself rather than Emmett. "Can we go to the park?"

Emmett looked down at Edward, who was just getting up of off the ground. "Can we, Edward?"

Edward smiled at the two of them and grabbed Bella's bag off of the wardrobe. "No, but we can take her to kinder."

Emmett nodded as he took the bag and passed Bella to Edward, who would allow her to go running with anyone other than him. Bella looked up at Edward when Emmett placed her gently in his arm and lent forward and kissed him on the cheek. Edward smiled his crooked smile and hugged her gently. Today was her first day of kinder, and Edward was still unsure if he wanted to take her there. Alice had persuaded him to let her attend, because she was still a human child and she needed other children to play with. Edward had been very unsure but when Alice had told him that she would volunteer there on the days that Bella would be there, Edward had agreed on her going two half days a week.

They were met at the bottom of the stairs by the rest of the Cullen's. It seemed that were all just as reluctant to let her go.

"Ready to go, Edward?" Esme asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Not really, but its something I have to do." Edward said as Esme patted him gently on the shoulder and smiled up at him. Carlisle looked at him peculiarly.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" Edward asked. Carlisle smiled his trademark doctor smile and patted him on the arm just like Esme had.

"Nothing, Edward. You just look like her father." Carlisle said and Edward frowned. Edward felt slightly like her father, but fathers didn't usually have feelings for his grown-up version of his daughter.

"I can't be her father, Carlisle." Edward said as he smiled down at Bella, who was putting her coat on with Alice.

"Why not, Edward?" Carlisle asked with a curious look.

"Because I love her." Edward said as he continued to stare at his little girl. Carlisle followed his gaze before he turned back to Edward.

"But Edward that is the point." Carlisle said as Edward finally looked at him. "That's how fathers are supposed to feel for their children."

"No Carlisle, you don't understand me. I am in love with her. I have been since I found her. It's not full blown, boyfriend- girlfriend feelings. But a father doesn't have these kinds of feelings for his daughter." Edward said as Bella came running to him. He smiled as she raised her arms for him to pick him up. They all smiled as Edward picked Bella up and spun her in a circle.

"If anyone is her father, then it is you Carlisle." Edward said as he stopped spinning. Carlisle looked shocked. "And she is Esme's baby."

Esme smiled, because that was the way that she felt about Bella. She knew that Bella was as much her daughter as Rosalie and Alice was.

"And Bella has four brothers and sisters. She has the biggest and best family, who I know will never hurt her. And I am just like her brother, her father; any person who could love her. I know that they way I feel for her is different, because she warmed my heart." Edward said as everyone gasped. "She made me feel human."

"We all love her, Edward." Alice said. Edward smiled at his family.

"I love you, Edward." Bella said as Edward looked down at her. It was the first time that she had ever said his full name. Edward leant down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too, Bella." He said as he smoothed her hair away from her face. "Are you ready for kinder now?"

Bella nodded so Edward turned towards his family. He knew that if he were human, then there would be tears running down his cheeks. "Come on guys, we have somewhere to be."

They all nodded as Edward started running from the house, closely followed by the others.

A minute later, Edward reached the high school. The kindergarten was a block away from it. Edward looked up at the school and he realised that he would probably attend this school sometime in the future. He smiled as the other's reached him.

"We should go back to school soon." Edward said as the others laughed.

"Yeah, and add to the collage?" Jasper asked.

"What? We could always have a few more caps. And Bella could add one as well."

"Why not?" Carlisle asked with a smile. "The more education the better if you ask me."

They all laughed at that and continued on to the kindergarten. They all entered the entrance room, the eight of them crowding the small space. Edward handed over the slip of paper he had gotten to say that he had adopted Bella, and he signed her in. Alice smiled politely at the woman behind and signed herself in. Edward put Bella down and took her hand. He looked at the door for a moment before he opened the door and ran into Charlie Swan. Edward watched as the man winced and gripped where Edward had hit him, and Edward smirked a little. Charlie quickly got a hold of himself.

"Chief Swan." Edward said to the newly appointed chief. Charlie looked up at him with a frown. "Edward Cullen."  
"Ah, hello Edward. Sorry, new here. How old is your daughter? You don't look very old yourself." Charlie said with the frown deepening into a slight glare. Edward was glad that he didn't notice who Bella really was.

"She's four. And she's not really my daughter, I just adopted her because a friend of mine died a few years ago and she had no family other than us." Edward said as Charlie nodded his glare still on his face.

"Would you please let us pass?" Alice asked as she came to stand next to Edward and Bella, Bella's bag in her hand. "We really have to get in there, that's the point of bringing children here."

Edward looked down at her, and seeing the glare on her face, he understood that she really did not like this man. But none of them did, not after what he did to Bella.

Charlie looked at Alice and was taken aback by the glare on her small face. But as he looked at the other Cullen's, he saw that they were all glaring at him. He frowned as he took as step back and turned to look at the man he had come with.

"Come on, Billy. Hurry up. These people are in a hurry." Charlie looked back at Edward as he said this, and Edward growled. The man Charlie had spoken to, stood up and moved away from his son and waved good-bye to the two year old. Edward stepped back as far as he could to get away as the two men stepped out the door. When Edward walked through, he kept an eye on the small child.

"Bella, make sure you don't play with that little boy, ok." He said to Bella in a small voice. Bella looked up at him and nodded. Edward turned and looked at Alice then.

"Keep an eye on her." He said as he kissed Bella on the head and passed her to Alice.

"Be a good girl, ok Bella." Edward said as he took a step back. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Bye, Edward. I love you." Bella said as she smiled and waved from Alice's arms.

"Love you too, Bells." Edward said before he left the room with the rest of his family. He could do this.


End file.
